The sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that acoustic signals reach the cochlea and the hair cells. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is due to the absence or the destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Thus, people who suffer from sensorineural hearing loss are unable to derive any benefit from conventional hearing aid systems.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous cochlear implant systems—or cochlear prosthesis—have been developed. Cochlear implant systems seek to bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function. To facilitate direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers, an array of electrodes may be implanted in the cochlea. A sound processor processes and translates an incoming sound into electrical stimulation pulses applied by these electrodes which directly stimulate the auditory nerve.
When a cochlear implant system is initially implanted in a patient, and during follow-up tests and checkups thereafter, it is usually necessary to fit the cochlear implant system to the patient. Such “fitting” includes adjustment of the base amplitude or intensity of the various stimuli generated by the cochlear implant system from the factory settings (or default values) to values that are most effective and comfortable for the patient. For example, the intensity or amplitude and/or duration of the individual stimulation pulses provided by the cochlear implant system may be mapped to an appropriate dynamic audio range so that the appropriate “loudness” of sensed audio signals is perceived. That is, loud sounds should be sensed by the patient at a level that is perceived as loud, but not painfully loud. Soft sounds should similarly be sensed by the patient at a level that is soft, but not so soft that the sounds are not perceived at all.
Hence, fitting and adjusting the intensity of the stimuli and other parameters of a cochlear implant system to meet a particular patient's needs requires the determination of a most comfortable current level (M). The most comfortable current level refers to a stimulation current level applied by a cochlear implant system at which the patient is most comfortable. The most comfortable current level (M) typically varies from patient to patient and from channel to channel in a multichannel cochlear implant.
Heretofore, the most comfortable current level (M) has been determined by an expert clinician presenting various stimuli to the patient and relying on subjective feedback from the patient as to how such stimuli are perceived. Such subjective feedback typically takes the form of either verbal (adult) or non-verbal (child) feedback. Unfortunately, relying on subjective feedback in this manner is difficult, particularly for those patients who may have never heard sound before and/or who have never heard electrically-generated “sound”. For young children, the problem is exacerbated by a short attention span, as well as difficulty in understanding instructions and concepts, such as high and low pitch, softer and louder, same and different. Moreover, many patients, such as infants and those with multiple disabilities, are completely unable to provide subjective feedback.
In addition, the optimal fitting parameters of a cochlear implant system may vary during a patient's lifetime. For example, in the developing nervous system of young children, frequent changes in the intensity of the stimuli may be required in order to optimize the cochlear implant system. The optimal fitting parameters may vary during a woman's menstrual cycle, or may vary with medication or illness. These changes may require frequent refitting sessions.